bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yoruichi Shihōin
Zanpakutō Not sure how to put in references, so I thought I would bring this up so someone more knowledgeable could edit this into the Zanpakutō section about the tsuba of Yoruichi's Zanpakutō. As revealed in Episode 57, during Soi-fon's flashback of fighting Hollows with Yoruichi, when Yoruichi attacks the Hollow that grabs Soi-fon with her Zanpakutō, The tsuba can clearly be seen to have be oval shaped with two lines going from end to end, through the habaki. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) thanks!! If you can find the event in the Manga and see if it's the same?? Medical skills? A few hundred chapters back when Yoruichi saved Ichigo after his battle with Kenpachi I vaguely remember something about Yoruichi having medical skills since she healed Ichigo. Should this be included in her abilities section?Himelover567 (talk) 08:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :I don't recall her implying she had healing abilities. I think she may have been referring to the hot springs within the training area, which heal injuries.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Color of eyes and hair There is written: Yoruichi Shihōin is a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, But I think her eyes are brown in the manga, aren't they? And I think it is better to write that her hair are dark purple, because it is like that in the manga. They are lighter in the anime.TheMissUzumaki (talk) :Firstly, please don't edit Archives of talk pages!! Secondly please sign your posts!! Thirdly I'd like to agree with you on that front!! ::Looking at manga pics of Yoruichi, her eyes are definitely gold.-- :::More her hair I'm concerned about, that pic isn't purple are there anymore we can see?? ::::The uploaded one is definitely purple, its just a dark shade of purple.-- :::::Maybe I would say that her eyes are light-brown or maybe honey color. Here you can see her eyes and hair again. And yes, I agree that hair are purple, but I think it's better to say a dark shade of purple, because in anime it's light shade of purple. TheMissUzumaki (talk) Actually with that photo yeah this conversation has become redundant personally I would call it more Amber but I guess Gold works fine!! Height Yoruichi's page says that she is 5'2 but when I looked into it 156cm, it says it's 5'1½. Could someone else look in to this to see if it is right? Naruto 45 (talk) 02:23, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I ran it the calculation through, and you are correct. If nobody has a problem with it, I can put the change on the article. I think some characters who are also 156 cm have it listed as such as well. Still, I'll wait before I actually do anything. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:55, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I see no problem with correcting this. 11:41, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. I doubt anyone will have a problem with the wiki being more accurate, lol.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Think it can be changed across the site Arrancar go ahead!! Hair Color Sorry if this has been brought up before, but Yoruichi's hair color has been changed from "purple" to "black" in the appearance section. However, on the cover of Volume 17, you can clearly see her hair is purple. 12:27, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Well, in the color spread on the right that was released after that volume came out, her hair is a solid black with no purple in the light sections, which would make it the latest official canon coloring.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:35, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Also in the Bleach bootleg Soifon describes Yoruichi with black hair.Naruto 45 (talk) 05:53, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::She also has black hair in colour pages of chapters 119, 177 and 214. The light, shiny patches sometimes have a purple tinge to them, but it is basically black. I suggest a trivia point could wrap up the change plus anime difference. 18:49, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Appearance Um can the outfit she is wearing currently in the manga be added to her appearnce. She wore it now in two consecutive major arcs that she was in. The black Cammy like attire (thong back and all as evident in the latest chapter). Seeing as its the attire we see her in as I said for the last two major arcs.Rees69 (talk) 00:55, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Zanpakuto status - novel So I get that the novels aren't considered canon and therefore don't have a place in the articles themselves. And while I have my own opinion on all that, what matters is that even if they aren't canon, they still are official works. So putting the status of Yoruichi's Zanpakuto in an apocrypha section really wouldn't hurt IMO. For one, it's very interesting and nice to have at least some explanation of what happened to it, even if it's not part of main canon. I mean, I was allowed (as in, it was edited but not removed) by admins to put an expansion of Liltotto's powers (and survival) in a seperate apocrypha section, so why not someone like Yoruichi? Sorry if I'm beating a dead horse, but I honestly don't see that much of a problem here. Timjer (talk) 12:53, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :That shouldn't have happened then I missed it. The overall admin, User:Salubri decided again adding apocrypha for everyone but a very very select few.